Moving On
by 5lyther1n
Summary: Harry defats Voldemort in fifth year, now it is time to move on.
1. End of an Era

Harrison's heart thudded in his chest, as he watched Sirius fall through the veil, that was everyone of his family gone, Remus had died earlier that year in a death eater raid. He saw Bellatrix rushing through the open door and knew to keep up with his masks he would need to follow the bitch like a rash Gryffindor, it was the last thing he wanted to do. As he rushed through the door, he met mercury eyes behind a deatheater mask, they were watching him with concern and he shook his head discreetly, telling Lucius not to break his cover. He made his way through the long corridor following the mad cackling laughter, he threw a stunning spell at Bellatrix's back knowing that he could not use any of his nastier spells. "Potty has no one left, he is all alone in the big bad world" she crooned sneering at him as she dodged the spell. That was when he felt it; Voldemorts presence strummed though the atrium. He turned and met bright crimson eyes. Harrison knew he could end this now, he had created a spell to destroy all of Voldemorts soul at once, including the many Horcruxes, but to beat Voldemort he would need to drop his masks and if he succeeded he would not be able to hide behind his masks again. He thought of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, Lucius was forced by Dumbledore to spy for the light, he manipulated the man by threatening Draco and Narcissa. These thoughts strengthened his resolve and he quickly stunned and bound Bellatrix, not taking his eyes off of Voldemort. "Hello Tom." He said softly, discreetly putting up shields, stopping anyone from coming within a four metre circumference of them.

"Potter." Voldemort spat. The man began to raise his wand, probably to Crucio Harrison, but Harrison was quicker and quickly disarmed him, thus getting around the problem of brother wands. He then bound Voldemort in chains and walked calmly towards him.

"You really are stupid, you know that? You sprout off Pureblood supremacy, but you are a HALFBLOOD. I know about the Horcrux's Tom, if I thought you were crazy before that, I changed my mind, you have to be brainless to split your soul once, let alone seven times, but I know something you don't." Harrison let Voldemort glare at him for five seconds before he continued, as he began to speak again he saw Dumbledore come into the room and approach them, but he was stopped by the shields … perfect timing Harrison thought "You see Tom, your soul was so unstable when you came to kill me, that when the killing curse rebounded and hit you, it splintered the remaining piece of your soul and it attached itself to mine," Harrison turned to look at a rapidly paling Dumbledore before continuing "The great Albus Dumbledore knew this of course, but instead of looking for a solution like a normal human being, he decided that I would sacrifice myself and then he would get control of my six now seven Lordships. So there I was a little first year finding out I am Harry the human Horcrux and that the great Leader of the light wasn't going to help me, but I am rather clever, much cleverer than either of you anyway. I found a way to remove the shard of soul to an object, it was painful but it worked so now I just had to figure out how to get rid of you Tom. I decided to create a spell that would reverse the splitting of the soul, the pain of that happening would stop the heart and you would die. As such a heinous act is needed to create one, it needed to be a purely good act to negate them … Love." Harrison smirked at the headmaster and a struggling Tom Riddle "Say goodbye Tom." He said softly as he aimed his wand " Sanitas est." A bright white light flashed around the room, hitting Voldemort in the chest, Harrison watched in morbid fascination as Voldemort writhed on the ground, he watched as one of the men who was intent on destroying his life ceased to exist. When Voldemort had stopped moving, Harrison turned and strode towards Dumbledore " I would be careful about how you interfere in any future happenings involving me Albus, I could destroy your reputation with what I know," he hissed in the mans face and watched in satisfaction as the man paled and nodded. Harrison stepped back as the Minister and Aurors flooed into the Atrium, Cornelius Fudge paled when he saw the man everyone knew as Voldemort, dead on the floor, the ministry had been denying his return for a year and now there was undeniable proof, and now Potter had destroyed him.

"Ah Harry, my dear boy, I see you have destroyed Voldemort again, but I think that as people did not know he had returned we keep it quiet!" Harrison sneered silently at the man as he caught Amelia Bones' eye and held her gaze for a fraction of a second trying to convey the importance of what was about to happen, she nodded discreetly and Harrison continued.

"Really Minister, I am surprised you are not trying to crucio me, not only have I just proved the ministry wrong, I have personally just killed your master." Fudge paled rapidly and started backing away, Amelia signalled to the Aurors to detain him and Harrison strode forwards, ripping the Ministers left sleeve of his robe and exposing the dark mark.

Amelia gasped, Fudge had been a deatheater, "Arrest him." She said sharply. Harrison strode forward and whispered in her ear "There are twenty deatheaters in the anti chamber down the hall, I will need to meet with you about two of them, I would be grateful if you could detain them and I will see you shortly, I just have to collect someone from Hogwarts, I will also give you a statement about tonight." Amelia nodded and Harrison strode away from the scene barely glancing a silent Dumbledore and the dead Dark Lord, he strode to a floo grate and said clearly "Ravenclaw heir rooms … Treasure." He stepped out into an opulently furnished room, the colours were Royal Blue and Bronze, he quickly hurried out of the portrait hole and disillusioned himself, he didn't have time to be stopped, he had too much to do. He ran down flights of stairs, straight into the dungeons and spat the password to the Slytherin common room. He reversed the spell and smiled at his true friends, immediately feeling calmer around them, he knew that half of their parents had just been arrested but there was no love between his friends and their fathers who tried to force their sons into following a psychopath. Apart from Draco that is, Draco and Lucius were exceptionally close and Harrison would use all of his power to ensure Lucius' release, he supposed that he really had to get Snape released as well; because it was a sure thing that Dumbledore wasn't going to help the man. He made his way over to his friends and pulled Draco to the side "You need to come with me, I just killed Voldemort and Luc and Snape were arrested, I am going to do everything I can to get them released but I may need some of your memories and … I need you with me okay?" Draco paled when he heard that his father and Severus had been captured, but he knew that Harry would help get them released, Harrison was close to Lucius and even though Severus was a complete and utter bastard towards Harrison, he was usually a decent person. When Harrison said that he needed Draco with him, he knew that something else had happened and he wondered if his best friend would get past whatever had gone wrong in his life this time. Draco nodded and they made their way out of the common room and into the Slytherin heir rooms. Harrison took hold of Draco's arm and pulled him into the floo "Ministry Atrium, Sssnakkke" he spoke the password in Parseltongue and they were whooshed away. As they stepped out into the atrium it was empty, you would never know that two people had just died, you would never know that Harrison had just lost the last of his family. Harrison glanced at his and Draco's clothes grimacing, they were in their uniforms and they needed to seem mature, Harry waved his hand over Draco's uniform and it transformed into a white shirt, navy trousers and navy robe with gold detailing, he then waved his hand over himself and his clothes were transfigured into a crisp white shirt with emerald green buttons, an emerald green waistcoat with platinum buttons, an emerald green tie, emerald green slim line slacks, and an emerald green open front robe lined in platinum coloured silk which flashed as he walked swiftly through the ministry, his shiny black brogues clicking down the halls, he cast a spell which took away the messy look on his hair which he wore for his masks and styled it neatly, he would have to grow it a bit he thought absently as they reached the elevators. Draco watched in awe as his best friend performed difficult spell work wandlessly, he looked at his new clothes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind, so much had happened but he needed to help Harrison get his father out of Azkaban, then he could freak out, until then he was an Heir acting as Lord of House and he needed to remember that.

Harrison pushed the button for level ten which held the ministers office, he knew that Amelia Bones would be there as acting Minister. The doors opened and Harrison took a deep breath to centre himself, he shot a reassuring smile at Draco before settling on a blank mask. He strode forward, and knocked on the door to the Ministers office.

Amelia Bones started at the sharp knock to the door, tonight had been crazy but this next part would be the most important part and she knew that she needed to act very respectfully to Harrison Potter, the ministry had been denying Voldemorts return for a year and now the man dies on ministry grounds and we find out that the Minister had been a deatheater, she had a feeling that Harrison Potter would be a very important political figure in the near future and right now he had the means to drag the ministry through the mud. She flicked her wand to open the door.

Harrison strode into the office, Draco not far behind him and bowed respectfully to the woman in front of him "Acting Minister Bones," he greeted and had to conceal his humour as Draco choked on his spit, the teen had obviously expected Fudge.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." She greeted respectfully motioning to the seats in front of her desk, "Mr Potter, you said that you had to talk with me about two of the deatheaters we captured." She prompted, hoping that quick action on this topic would start to appease the teen.

Harrison nodded, "Yes Lord Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, they acted as spies for the light, Professor Snape defected in the first war, and went to Dumbledore who forced him to spy in return for my mothers safety and after she died, Dumbledore threatened him with Azkaban." Amelia gasped but before she could say anything Harrison continued "Lord Malfoy also defected in the first war when he learnt how Voldemort worked, he was about to take his young family into hiding when Dumbledore stated that he would harm Draconis and Narcissa if Lucius did not spy for him, when I became friends with Draco in first year, I became quite close to Lucius and Narcissa and when Voldemort returned last year he started to pass information onto me, I have memories to provide that show these events as does Heir Malfoy. I would be most grateful if they could be released from the holding cells." He stated formally. Amelia nodded mutely and sent off a patronus to ask an auror to bring up Snape and Malfoy. She couldn't get passed the fact that Dumbledore had put two people in such danger.

"What do you propose we do about Dumbledore?" She asked.

Harrison sighed, "It will have to be handled carefully, at the minute his name provides a lot of security for him, defeater of Grindelwald and Order of Merlin first class. I have the information needed to ruin his name and put doubts into the publics mind, it will take time, but we have that now Voldemort is out of the picture, he has done a lot more than I have told you, I will sort him out, leave him to me." At Amelia's hesitant look he added in a sharp voice "Call it reimbursement for slander. It will all be done legally I assure you." Amelia nodded quickly, as Lucius and Snape were led into the room by an auror who was immediately dismissed. Draco was up and out of his seat immediately and rushing into his Fathers arms that hugged his son tightly.

Lucius let his son go and quickly searched out Harrison, what he saw made his heart ache, Harrisons face was the perfect aristocratic mask, but his eyes were full of grief and despair, he made to move towards him but at Harrisons discreet shake of the head he stopped and looked towards Amelia who looked dead on her feet "Lord Malfoy, Professor Snape, I am sorry it took so long to get you released, but I had to know the full details, before you leave I just need a statement from Mr Potter about tonight." Harrison nodded and began to explain about the prophecy and about how Voldemort had Horcruxes, he then went on to explain the spell and about how it would not harm anyone else, only someone who created Horcruxes in the extreme Voldemort had, he explained about Sirius and provided evidence to clear his name, stating that he would personally catch Peter Pettigrew and bring him to the ministry once the holidays started. Draco started to speak when Harrison told of Sirius' death but one look form his father stopped him. Lastly he put his wand to his head and conjured a flask, providing memories that related to everything they had spoken about. "That all seems in order. Thank you Mr Potter, I will be in touch about any awards." At Harrisons grimace she smirked "I look forward to meeting you under better circumstances." Harrison replied in kind and stood up, straightening his robes with a flick of his wrist, the four men all bowed respectfully to Minister Bones before making their way out of the office, Harrison brought up the rear, casting a shielding spell around all four of them, he knew their were deatheaters in the ministry.

In the elevator he stopped Draco and Lucius from asking questions with a look and then said "I am going to Sal's rooms Draco, I need to stop off somewhere on the way so you will probably be there first, go in I will remove the Dark marks when I get there … keep your head of house away from my potions." He said trying to lighten the mood, Snape had been staring at him continuously and Lucius was looking at him like he was about to break down. Now wasn't the time for that and Luc should know that he had enough control over himself to stop things like that happening.

"Harrison are you sure you should be going anywhere tonight?" Lucius said softly, placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder, trying to get the teen who was like a second son to meet his eyes.

"I need to sort Dumbledore out, he will be trying to manipulate things to get things his way, I need to ensure that your bat gets to keep his job, as much as he moans about it I can see that he enjoys teaching. After I have dealt with your Dark Marks I have a meeting with dear Rita, she can publish the story everyone will want to know, I can control her, which means I can control what gets said. None of this can wait." He said softly, Lucius sighed, knowing that Harrison was right, but he knew that Harrisons occulemency shields were fully up and that when he let them down the boy would be overcome with emotions that he didn't know how to deal with "Go with Draco Luc, keep your pet bat away from my things, there are calming draughts in the cupboard above the bathroom sink for when he comes out of the shock … Draco tell Sal I got rid of the blight on the family tree and that I will talk with him tomorrow." Draco nodded before Harrison apparated away. Draco looked at his Father, hoping that the man would have an idea about what to do about Harrison. The man just looked concerned as he took an unresponsive Snape's arm and flooed to the potion master's quarters. He looked to Draco, who took the hint and started leading him out of the rooms and down a long corridor, further into the dungeons, they stopped outside a portrait of a aristocratic man who looked strikingly alike to Harrison "Hello Sal." Draco said brightly.

"Hello Draconis, Snakelet is not in at the minute." The man informed them.

Draco shuffled nervously "I know … Harrison wanted me to inform you that he got rid of the blight on the family tree." Salazar gasped suddenly fearing that Harrison would not be returning.

"And where is my Grandson that he cannot inform me of this himself?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

"He is visiting Dumbledore." Draco mumbled and Salazar hissed sharply "I am worried about him Sal, Sirius … Sirius died, Bellatrix killed him." Salazar stopped hissing and looked into Draco's eyes, hoping it was some twisted joke.

"Shit" he said simply, knowing that his Grandson would be feeling lost, he swung open the portrait allowing the three guests inside, before he set off towards the Ravenclaw heir rooms, knowing that Rowena would want to know about Harrison.

Meanwhile in the room, Lucius shoved Severus on the sofa and looked around the room which was decorated in Blacks, Greens and Silvers, Draco seemed to know the rooms well and quickly went to get a calming draught as Severus started to move around on the sofa. He quickly got the potions master to swallow the potion and explained that Harrison had gotten them released and that he was ensuring that Severus got to keep his job. Snape sneered at the mention of Harrison and Lucius felt like hitting him around the head "Severus this is the person that just saved you from years in Azkaban despite your despicable treatment of him, when Dumbledore was about to let you rot." He snapped and Severus looked slightly cowed for a minute before his mask was back in place. They waited another ten minutes before the floo flared and Harrison stepped out, looking tired but smug.

"Right." He said " I will get rid of the dark marks, but there will be no questions tonight or until we break up, Summer you have free reign if you can find me. Snape you still have your job, try not to terrorize the firsties too much." Snape glared at him and Harrison just sneered back. "Winky! Snitch! Marauder! Zar!" he called his four house elves. The four house elves popped in, and bowed, their smart uniforms surprising the other occupants, they were wearing a dark green shirt, black trousers, black robe and black shoes "Winky, you will find a beetle on the Astronomy tower, bring it to me, Zar stop Dumbledore leaving the castle until I say otherwise, Marauder go to Grimauld place, inform Kreacher he will either toe the line or he can join the heads on the wall, unlike Sirius I have no desire to house a disloyal house elf, if he needs it provide the uniform, then shut the place up I will not be going there for the foreseeable future, move Buckbeak to the stables of Slytherin Manor and instruct Rein to look after him. Snitch bring four firewhisky's and then prepare tea for two and bring up the contract I had prepared for Rita." They all smiled at him and bowed popping away to do their respective tasks. Harrison sighed and slipped off his robe before slumping in the armchair and grabbing a firewhisky when snitch popped them on the table, he cast a refilling charm on his and downed the first one relishing in the burn it brought. "Luc we have spoken about this process before, I will perform it on you first to reassure Professor Snape that I am not going to murder him." Both Harrison and Lucius stood up and Lucius bared his left arm, Harrison spoke lowly, his voice comforting "Think of Narcissa and Draco, allow your love for them to fill you up, focus on them Lucius, raise your occulemency shields to block everything else out." When Luc's eyes glazed over Harrison placed his hand over the mark muttering in Parseltongue, there was a bright flash and then Lucius came out of his meditative state and stared in awe at his bare forearm, he pulled Harrison into a hug and murmured thanks into the boys ear, Harrison smiled charmingly and mock bowed. He turned to Severus and motioned for him to stand up, the man grumbled, but he stood up and took Lucius' place, baring his arm "I need you to forget this is me okay, you hate me and you cant be feeling that when I take away the mark," Harrison said softly his voice lulling "Close your eyes, you are in your personal lab, you are on your own, you know what you are doing, you are in control." Harrison could feel that Severus was still tense so he changed tact, "A woman with red hair and striking green eyes walks in the room, she has forgiven you for you previous actions, you are still best friends, the marauders apologised, let your feelings towards her fill you up, focus on the green eyes, what they make you feel." Severus was completely relaxed and Harrison performed the ritual. Snape felt Harrison's magic tingle over his arm and opened his eyes to see Harrison stepping back and slipping into his chair, obviously not expecting Snape to say thank you. Severus felt mildly irritated that the boy didn't think him polite enough to show thanks when it was required, but then he remembered how he had treated the boy in the past and decided it was the boys right to think lowly of him "Thank you" he said trying to get the green gaze to lock on his, Harrison nodded but would not look at him directly, probably a side effect of the occulemency lessons Snape thought slowly. Harrison downed another two firewhisky's listening to the others talking before Winky popped in holding a beetle "I know it seems rude, but I need you to leave I have an urgent meeting." Harrison said not taking his eyes off of the beetle, Draco and Snape stood to leave but Luc looked like he was about to protest, not wanting to leave Harrison tonight "I will visit in the holidays Luc, do not let Cissa see that worried look in your eyes she wouldn't let me out of her sight for years!" Lucius smirked and began thinking that might be a great idea, "Draco, take the bat and your father and leave, tell the others I will see them tomorrow, after I have rid of the Weasel and the Know-It-All," Draco nodded as Lucius hugged Harrison.

Harrison's meeting with Rita went well, they agreed on an article about the defeat of Voldemort and then Harrison brought up the contract, explaining that he was going to bring down Dumbledore and would be employing her to write some articles. Once she had left, Harrison, sat and stared into the fire wondering if after all he had lost, if his life was worth living, in less than a week he would be back at the Dursley's, but this year he would not be staying there, he no longer needed the blood protection, he would rather be dead than stay where Dumbledore paid people to abuse him. He would need to go to Gringotts and claim his Lordships, which would mean he could then claim his seats on the Wizengamot, he had so much to do. He stood up and stretched, his back clicking and popping from the stress he had put his muscles through. He changed into pyjamas and flopped on the bed, not bothering to set an alarm as it was Saturday the next morning.

Harrison awoke the next morning with a tight feeling in his chest, his breathing stuttered and he burst into tears, he had lost Sirius, he had no one left. His breathing sped up and he could feel himself struggling to breathe he accioed a calming draught and downed it, waiting for his breathing to slow, he pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, he got in the shower and let it wash away the grime from the previous day. When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. In the last year he had a growth spurt, landing him at six foot, he was quite lithe, his training had left him with a six pack and his muscles were very defined but he was very slim, he had scars that littered his back from his Uncles belt, but overall he was very attractive. He stepped closer to the mirror and removed the glamour that made him look like he had a scar, he had needed Dumbledore to think he was still a Horcrux but now it was all over. He flicked his hand over his jet-black almost blue hair and grew it down so it was halfway down his neck it fell in soft waves and light wisps of hair fell as a fringe. He took off his glasses and cast the sight-correcting spell on his eyes. He then went through to his bedroom and got dressed, he pulled on a black pair of school trousers and a white shirt, he would need to get a whole new wardrobe now he was free. He pulled on his shoes and called for breakfast, not wanting to be in the Great Hall. Last night he had thought he would be able to face Weasley and Granger and tell them he had always known they were being paid to manipulate him, but now he didn't think he could face them without killing them, so he decided to write them a letter, he then called snitch to fetch everything he owned from Gryffindor tower, he would not be staying there.


	2. READERS NOTICE

The website is not letting me upload the second chapter but if you go to Archive of Our Own and use the Search tool you can find it using this information :

Title - Moving On

Author/Artist - Slyther1nM1nds

Fandoms - Harry Potter


End file.
